Hunter sets
A hunter set refers to a collection of equipment with a hunter class restriction that provides an additional bonus when worn together or simply are desirable from a Transmogrification standpoint. Dungeon sets *Dungeon Set 1, Beaststalker Armor *Dungeon Set 2, Beastmaster Armor * Dungeon Set 3a, Beast Lord Armor * Dungeon Set 3b, Desolation Battlegear Tier sets *Tier 1, Giantstalker Armor *Tier 2, Dragonstalker Armor *Tier 3, Cryptstalker Armor * Tier 4, Demon Stalker Armor * Tier 5, Rift Stalker Armor * Tier 6, Gronnstalker's Armor * Tier 7 (10-Man), Heroes' Cryptstalker Battlegear * Tier 7 (25-Man), Valorous Cryptstalker Battlegear * Tier 8 (10-Man), Valorous Scourgestalker Battlegear * Tier 8 (25-Man), Conqueror's Scourgestalker Battlegear * Tier 9, Windrunner's Battlegear set, Windrunner's Pursuit set * Tier 10, Ahn'Kahar Blood Hunter's Battlegear * Tier 11, Lightning-Charged Battlegear * Tier 12, Flamewaker's Battlegear * Tier 13, Wyrmstalker Battlegear Faction sets *Zandalar Tribe set, Predator's Armor *Cenarion Circle set, Trappings of the Unseen Path *Brood of Nozdormu set, Striker's Garb * Burning Crusade faction set, Stalker's Chain Battlegear PvP sets Alliance * Arathi Basin, The Highlander's Determination * PvP-Rare, Lieutenant Commander's Pursuance * PvP-Epic, Field Marshal's Pursuit * PvP Level 70, Grand Marshal's Pursuit Horde * Arathi Basin, The Defiler's Determination * Arathi Basin, The Defiler's Fortitude * PvP-Rare, Champion's Pursuance * PvP-Epic, Warlord's Pursuit * PvP Level 70, High Warlord's Pursuit Alliance and Horde Arena Reward * Arena Reward Season 1, Gladiator's Pursuit * Arena Reward Season 2, Merciless Gladiator's Pursuit * Arena Reward Season 3, Vengeful Gladiator's Pursuit * Arena Reward Season 4, Brutal Gladiator's Pursuit * Arena Reward Season 5, Savage Gladiator's Pursuit * Arena Reward Season 5, Hateful Gladiator's Pursuit * Arena Reward Season 5, Deadly Gladiator's Pursuit * Arena Reward Season 6, Furious Gladiator's Pursuit * Arena Reward Season 7, Relentless Gladiator's Pursuit * Arena Reward Season 8, Wrathful Gladiator's Pursuit Hunter set lookalikes These 'sets' do not have a proper name and offer no set bonuses. They do however present a unified look and carry hunter-friendly stats. * Red Beaststalker Armor - Geared toward 60-66 level hunters. Drops in various Outland dungeons. * Yellow Giantstalker Armor - Geared toward 68-70 level hunters. Drops in various Outland dungeons. * Maroon Dragonstalker Armor - Geared toward 68-70 hunters. Drops in various Outland dungeons. * Gray Beast Lord Armor - Geared toward 70 raid level hunters. Drops in various level 70 Raids. * Brown Rift Stalker Armor - Geared toward 70 raid level hunters. Drops in various level 70 Raids. Generic mail armor sets * Chain of the Scarlet Crusade * Green Dragon Mail * The Gladiator * Blue Dragon Mail * Black Dragon Mail * Bloodmail Regalia * Bloodsoul Embrace * Fel Iron Chain * Felscale Armor * Felstalker Armor * Netherscale Armor * Frostscale Binding * Bloodied Dragonscale Armor Weapons This section discusses unique-looking weapons that are available to hunters. In particular Guns, Crossbows, and Bows. These weapons may be interesting from a Transmogrification standpoint. Stat gear lists * Burning Crusade hunter equipment is a list of items from quests or dungeons in the World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade expansion which aren't hunter specific but with stats that are appropriate for the class. Category:Game terms Hunter sets Hunter sets Category:Hunter help